


Get Some

by elfin (crazylittleelf)



Series: Wolfsister [3]
Category: Fringe, Iskryne Series - Elizabeth Bear & Sarah Monette
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Every Marine a Wolfbrother, Gen, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Psychic Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An assignment, of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Some

**Author's Note:**

> Pornfail for Lupercalia.

"Hey." Olivia tried to keep her tone light, hoping the barrier of cell phone would keep Peter from picking up on her anxiety. Three weeks in to their unlikely partnership and he was remarkably adept at discerning her mood. "I'm gonna be away from work for a couple days. Out of town. And Astrid's visiting family, so, you'll be okay alone with Walter?"

"Yeah, of course. What's wrong?"

_Damn._ That cut through Silas' twitchy eagerness enough that he lolled his tongue out of his mouth at her.

"Nothing's wrong. I've just got something I need to take care of."

She climbed into the back of the dark SUV, nodded to the Marine who held the door for her. Women with brothers were usually not called on for breeding, but Silas was an exception, so Olivia was an exception. Her brother leapt in, easily clearing her lap to land on the other side of her, turned in a rapid circle, then whipped his tail into her face as he climbed halfway into the front seat. Olivia dragged him back by the scruff of his neck.

"Sit still, for god's sake."

"'Livia?"

She sighed at the phone. "If anything comes up, get ahold of Broyles. I'll call you when I get back."

When she left the SUV to board the helicopter that would take her to Lejeune, the Marine who held the door for her offered a tentative, "Uh, get some, Ma'am?"

Olivia grinned despite herself.


End file.
